Attempting Love Chapter 1
by mikimagic20
Summary: I wanted to write something about 2D and Noodle, something not as typical, but something a little different. This takes place after Plastic Beach is destroyed. This is my first piece up on this site so I hope you all enjoy. :


"Mmmmf!" 2D grabbed at his head while crouching down next to his bed. He wanted to believe this was all some horrible dream that he could soon wake up from, but it was all too real. All he could hear were explosions all around him, as well as intense pressure of the sea crashing against the window of his underwater room. He knew of nothing going on outside of his prison, which is what frightened him the most. He was used to the beatings, from both Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle. He was used to the helicopters, planes, gunshots, and missiles. He was even beginning to get to used to the dreaded Plastic Beach and the disgusting under water cage he was in...but nothing compared to all the chaos going on around him...chaos he could not even see. He felt like the whole island was going to just fall apart at any minute. Where was Murdoc? Cyborg? They probably left him there to die as they fled for their lives. Was this really how his life would end; if this, in fact, was the end?

His room shook violently as he gasped and held onto the side of his bed. Something big was happening out there...something dangerous. Would he get out alive? Unfortunately, "no" was a huge possibility.

Meanwhile outside, Murdoc dodged out of bullet pathways. They were trying to kill him. "He" was trying to kill him. The Boogieman. He's been after his soul for years now, and he was getting very impatient.

Cyborg Noodle stepped in front of Murdoc, shooting at the planes and hit men like a maniac. It was, after all, her job to protect him. Many wondered about the Cyborg. She was a cyborg clone of the original guitarist, Noodle. Although she was said to have Noodle's DNA and some memories, she seemed very different from the original. She intimidated most, and was feared by many, but that truly didn't matter. Her purpose was to play in the band in replacement of Noodle, and to protect her master that created her. Did she have emotions? Perhaps...but nobody really knew. Murdoc stood proud of his creation, but that's all he looked at her as; his creation, his bodyguard. His tool.

2D feared her. She was nothing like the "real" Noodle at all. When he first saw her, he even thought it was the real Noodle. But he quickly realized her mannerisms and personality were all too different, not to mention she obeyed every one of Murdoc's commands, contributing to keeping him locked in the under water room he was stuck in for over 2 years. She was violent with him, and scary. No, she was nothing like the real Noodle. Although she was sometimes easy to work with music-wise, she would sometimes go off on 2D. He wasn't sure if she really had emotions, or if this was just how Murdoc programmed her. Even so, she stilled scared him to some extent. She didn't talk much, with the exception of Murdoc programming her to do so, but other than that, not a whole lot was said.

Cyborg continued to shoot at the enemy, and turned back to see Murdoc hunched over behind a rock, at some points shooting at a few men with his own gun. Murdoc then fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a ring of keys. He glanced at Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Meet me on the other side of the beach!" then he bolted.

Cyborg turned back and continued shooting. There was a motor boat on the other side of the beach...were they planning on escaping? And if so, would it be pointless with so many enemies attacking from the sky? And what about the dullard down below? Was he honestly going to leave him there?

Cyborg snapped out of her thoughts and ran, dodging other bullets and grenades as she reloaded. Right now she had to follow orders and meet Murdoc on the other side. The blue haired one would have to figure something else out on his own.

"There! I see it!" a young girl, about 20 years old wearing a white dress pointed ahead. Her black hair blew in the intense wind and surprisingly, the oni mask that covered her eyes stayed put. She held on tightly to her strange ride, the head of a nearly 50 foot tall black man.

Noodle looked down and saw a large creature swimming beside them...a whale. It swam ahead of the two...towards the beach...near 2D's room...at least she thought that's where it might be if she heard correctly.

"Russel! That whale! It's going towards the beach! I think towards 2D's room!"

"Are ya'll sure? How do ya' know?"

"I just have a feeling! Russel, you have to stop it!"

"I'm on it! But Noods! There's a lot of open fire out there! You should take cova'!" Russel boomed over all of the chaotic noise happening around them.

"Mm! Right! Russel! Open your mouth!"

Russel nodded and opened his mouth as Noodle hopped in. Russel continued to wade through the water nearing the beach. They were walking into some deep shit...but there was no turning back now. Russel quickly followed the whale...why was it looking to attack? It must have been the radioactive funk in the water...everything was acting abnormal because of it, even the sea life. Russel quickly made his way to shore. He had to hurry.

2D scurried to his window. He couldn't take it, he had to see what was going on...or try to see. He saw a lot of debris in the water, oil...even a few bodies. 2D gulped. This was insane. Suddenly he jolted, the force from a blast knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh!" 2D smacked his head against the ground, blacking out.

It was probably only a few minutes, because when 2D came to, he was still there. And there was still a battle going on outside.

"Mmf..." 2D rubbed his head as he slowly sat up. "Bloody 'ell..."

Suddenly, he felt water on his face.

"Huh?"

2D looked at his hand...it was wet...with salt water. He then realized the back of his head was also wet. He looked down and realized he was sitting in water.

Water?

2D frantically stood up, nearly falling over again. The floor of his room had at least 1 inch of water...and rising. That last blast...or hit...or whatever it was must have weakened the walls to his room...and now there was a leak somewhere. Shit.

2D looked around and spotted the small crack on the far right side of his room. More water began to pour through the crack, making it bigger, if he wasn't mistaken. 2D's eyes widened and whitened. He frantically ran to the door of his room.

"Lemme out!" he banged on the door. "Lemme out dammit! 'Ello?" 2D banged even harder, causing his fists to reddened and bruise.

"Please...lemme out..." 2D slowed down and slumped down to the floor and into the water, which was now up to almost 7 inches. The water was coming through fast...nobody could hear him. The door was still locked. He was definitely as good as dead. As more water flooded through the crack, 2D only sat there, thinking his life over. Was this really it? His life's end was at 33 years old? With no accomplishments of his own? No real girlfriend? Nothing? He hasn't seen his mother in months...a couple of years...his friends back at home...this was it.

2D shook his head and slowly managed to raise himself from the floor. He slowly walked over to the dreaded window. One last look at the "somewhat" outside world...which sucked, because his last view of the world was a shitty, debris filled sea of pollution. 2D glanced out his window, only to his horror see a huge whale of all things. It was racing towards his window! 2D's eyes widened. So which was it? Dying from drowning? Dying from being sucked underneath the sea? Or dying from one of his biggest fears? Being eaten by a whale...what a way to go out. The magazines will have a field day. The whale was very close now. This was it.

2D quickly shoved his clown mask over his face as the whale took a chomp into the side his room. Water rushed into the room, hitting 2D full force all over his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 2D screamed as he got sucked into the ocean.

"Oh no you don't!" Russel yelled as he forcefully grabbed the whale's backside and flung it upward, tossing it halfway across the way. Russel quickly looked around for 2D, but didn't have much time to do so, considering planes were shooting at him from every direction. He began swatting at the planes as if they were annoying insects, causing them to explode and crash into the sea. He had to get Noodle to shore; she couldn't stay in his mouth for too long. After taking out the planes, he made his way to the shore.

Meanwhile on shore, Cyborg made her way to the opposite side of the beach, running into the others. Cyborg began to malfunction again, her defense mechanisms going out of whack. Suddenly everybody looked towards the shore side, where a huge 50 foot black man stood over the beach. Cyborg stared up at the monstrosity and readied her guns. He definitely posed as a threat. Should she shoot? The huge man lowered his head near the shore. Cyborg backed up and got ready, just in case she was attacked...wait a second...this giant man...

Russel opened his mouth to reveal someone inside. Everyone stared as a young girl slowly climbed out of the mouth of the giant. She removed the cat mask that covered her face and looked down at the Cyborg. The two locked eyes almost immediately, saying nothing for a few seconds. Noodle hopped down from Russel's mouth, causing Cyborg to point her guns at her.

"Do not move!" she barked.

Noodle took another step.

"I said do not move you!"

"Noodle..." Russel warned, hoping Noodle wasn't going in over her head.

Cyborg stood her ground and kept the guns pointed at Noodle.

"Why? Are you going to shoot me...other Noodle?" Noodle asked almost too casually.

Cyborg's eyes widened. This was her. This was the "real" Noodle.

The two stood toe to toe, eye to eye. The chaotic noise had quieted down a lot since Russel and Noodle had arrived. Everyone was wondering what would happen next...

"Wha' tha' bloody are you doin'?" Murdoc's voice growled from behind Cyborg. Cyborg turned to see Murdoc hurrying from behind a tree. He then stopped in his tracks at the sight of Noodle and Russel. Murdoc locked eyes with Noodle, speechless at the moment. Then he grinned.

"Heh. Knew you two would show up eventually." he smirked.

"Cut the crap Murdoc." Noodle began to walk towards him. "What the hell is going on?"

Cyborg got ready to shoot.

"Cyborg, guns down." Murdoc commanded.

Cyborg only nodded and lowered her weapons. Noodle walked past the Cyborg, only eying it slightly as she walked by. She was...interesting... to say the least. It was weird...as if she was looking in a mirror. However, she was older...this looked more like her teen self...making it even weirder. Regardless...

"Murdoc, what's going on?" Noodle asked.

"Well, hm, funny you should ask...ta' make a long story short: Boogieman wants me dead, obviously. I'm tryin' ta' get my arse off this beach before it blows to smithereens."

Noodle's eyes widened.

"Blow up? What?"

"Yeah, let's just say this whole island is rigged ta' blow in about, oh, 10 minutes?"

"You IDIOT!"

"Wow, 5 minutes back and you're already in my fuckin' face..."he mumbled. "Why are you yellin' at me anyway? As if it's MY fault?"

"EVERYTHING is your fault!" Noodle was pissed. Why she came back to all this shit...

"Uh, guys? Hate ta' break up this lil' family reunion, but if this beach is gonna blow, we should prolly' split." Russel spoke up.

Murdoc looked up at Russel.

"...Damnnnnn Russ, you're fucking HUGE!"

"Man shut up! We got an emergency here!"

"Okay!" Noodle raised her voice. "We don't have time for this bull shit! Murdoc, how are you getting off the island?"

"Well my boats' right ova' there..." Murdoc turned to see his boat untied from the dock, full of the other artists taking off in it.

"WHA? EY! GET BACK ERE' WITH MY BOAT!" Murdoc waved his arms around.

Murdoc whipped his head back.

"Those bastards stole my boat!"

"Well can ya' blame em' man? You only kidnapped em', then were prolly' gonna leave em' here ta' die." Russel rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have any other way?" Noodle asked.

"Er...wait...wait! I have the jet! Yeah! The sea plane near the other dock!"

The beach began to shake violently. They didn't have much time...

"Okay, where's 2D?" she asked.

"No use in findin' him; he's a fuckin' goner." Murdoc shook his head.

"What...what do you mean?" Noodle grabbed his shirt.

Russel gasped.

"What?" Noodle looked at him.

"The whale Noods..."

Noodle's eyes suddenly went from fierce and cold...to worry. She let go of Murdoc's shirt.

"No...no he's somewhere...he has to be." Noodle ran back over to Russel.

"Where are you lot going now?" Murdoc called.

"Man, where do ya' think?" Russel growled at him as he lifted Noodle onto his head. "We're goin' after one of our own. Unlike you, we care about eachotha'. Believe it or not."

Murdoc said nothing for a moment, then snorted.

"Pffft. Whatever. Cyborg! Let's go!"

Cyborg stood still, staring at the ground.

"Cyborg!" Murdoc barked. He looked and saw oil was dripping from her face.

She suddenly began shaking violently as she lifted her head and looked up at Noodle.

She grinned evilly and slowly lifted her guns, aiming at Noodle.

"Cyborg!" Murdoc ran at Cyborg and grabbed at her arm.

Noodle spun around to see Cyborg twisting Murdoc's arm and holding him against her, now with the gun to his head, still smiling evilly.

"What...is w-wrong, Master?" she asked.

"Whoa...Cyborg...no need to be rash...put the gun down..."

Cyborg cocked the gun.

CLICK.

"Not Cyborg. Master." she grinned even bigger.

Murdoc flinched. Well this was all backfiring...and fast.

"Put it down." Noodle held her gun up, aiming at the cyborg.

The two once again locked eyes.

Cyborg kept grinning.

"Noodle...you are me."

"Don't think so bitch. You are me. Don't get things mixed up. And don't mess with my family."

"Family? He abandoned you. He left you to die. He created me. I am in constant pain because of him. You have no idea what it's like."

Murdoc still didn't move. He was surprised at her sudden advance in speech...by herself...she was really malfunctioning badly.

"Oh really?" Noodle replied. "I was a test tube baby. So I think I have an idea. But all this talking about our pasts shit aside, put down the fucking gun and let Murdoc go."

"I am through with taking orders, especially from a clone."

Noodle's hold on her gun got tighter.

"YOU are a clone. Look, I am sorry about what you've gone through...I can only imagine what Murdoc has probably put you through." she glared at him and then looked back at her.

"But killing everyone who upsets you will not make things go your way, even though it may feel gratifying at the time."

She couldn't believe this...was it possible...that the Cyborg actually gained a mind of her own?

"I do not care." Cyborg pressed the gun against Murdoc's temple. "I am the master now."

"NO!" Noodle shot at Cyborg's arm, releasing Murdoc.

"Arghhh!" Cyborg raised her other gun at Noodle, but didn't get a shot out, as Noodle was pelting her body with bullets. Finally, Noodle shot her straight between the eyes. Cyborg spazzed out and froze in place. Then she fell over...like a stack of books. Noodle was breathing heavily...still grasping what she had just done. She was shaking...partially from fear...anger...and just a bit of guilt. The cyborg made no movement. She had indeed destroyed her.

Silence fell over the remaining three as the beach shook violently again.

Murdoc lifted himself off of the ground, dusting the sand off of his pants. He looked down at his creation...what it had become. Now she was gone. He looked at Noodle, who was still looking at the "dead" cyborg. She looked up at him and caught his eye. They only looked at each other for a few seconds...until Noodle spoke up.

"No thanks are in order. Really." she said in a low and sarcastic voice. Murdoc turned away.

"Oh...you're gonna play that card, love? Save my life, but make me feel bad fer' not savin' yours?"

"Huh. You ignorant fool."

Murdoc looked up at her. She was nearly laughing.

"You...haven't changed a single bit. You are still the same cold hearted, unfeeling bastard...no, correction. You are worse." she shook her head. "I almost feel sorry for you really."

"Oh really? Then why did you save me?"

The island began to shake...this time with no stopping in between intervals.

"We gotta get outta here!" Russel yelled.

Noodle suddenly thought of 2D.

She quickly turned back to Russel and ran towards him, hopping back onto his head. She looked back to see Murdoc running towards the jet.

She shook her head.

"Noods, forget him." Russel said.

Noodle closed her eyes, looking a bit stressed, and then opened them again.

She held on tight to Russel as he quickly waded away from the island.

They then saw Murdoc take off from the water on the seaplane, flying in the air above the crumbling beach. Noodle looked up at the plane, then back at the beach. They were getting farther and farther away now...then a large amount of explosions took place on the beach, blowing debris into the air. The force from the explosions still reach the two, but luckily Russel was big enough to withstand the aftermath. Noodle held on tightly and watched as the beach was destroyed, the rest of it sinking underneath the ocean. That was it. Plastic Beach was no more.

But now wasn't a time to rest easy.

"Russel! We have to find 2D!"

"Noods...there's no way D survived that..."

"No! He wasn't on the beach! He's lost at sea somewhere!"

"Wait...what? Noodle...what you talkin' about?"

"2D is alive!"

"Noodle...I know you don't wanna believe that he's-"

Noodle cut him off.

"No."

"...Noodle?"

"He is alive. I know he is."

"How...do you know?"

"I just...I know. I can...feel him."

Russel blinked. Okayyy.

"You...think I am crazy..."

"No! No...neva'..."

"I do not know how I know...or how I can feel his presence...but I can."

"Okay Noodle...I trust ya'...where should we go?"

"Mmm..." Noodle pulled out her compass. She glanced at it, looked up, then pointed ahead.

"North." she said.

Russel sighed.

"Alright then. Let's go get 'im."

"Ackkkk!" 2D was kneeling down in his own vomit. Shit...this wasn't happening...shit...

He curled up into a ball, cold, shaking, and suffering from severe anxiety. The floor underneath his was fleshy...it was dark...and it smelled. He was, in fact, inside of a whale. He didn't know whether to be horribly afraid, grateful that he was alive...or both. Probably both.

What was happening? What was going to happen? Would he ever get out of here?

"Mmf!" 2D kept his eyes shut as his lip quivered. He had to pull himself together...there had to be a way out...there just had to be.


End file.
